Solo nosotros dos
by luccie0
Summary: Un milagro es todo lo que va en contra de la lógica, del sentido común... pero que siempre hace feliz a todos los que son presentes de tal evento. Kouen x Alibaba
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Relación Chicoxchico.

Pareja:

Kouen x Alibaba

Hola :D, aquí estoy nuevamente presentando otra de mis ideas, esta fue de hecho la historia que me motivo a comenzar a escribir fics, pero primero quise probar con la de Sinbad y Alibaba. Esta historia ya está terminada pero como se me hizo bastante largo decidí separarlo en varias partes.

Aunque puse que la pareja es Kouen x Alibaba, la historia se desarrollara de manera un poco más lenta, de hecho tan solo esta parte que subí ellos no aparecen… pero bueno ya no digo más porque si no ya no paro-

Debo decir que los comentarios en mi historia anterior me han ayudado e inspirado para ir mejorando, así que sin más que decir, les dejo la historia.

* * *

SOLO NOSOTROS DOS

Parte I

"Un magi es la única persona que puede lograr que ocurran milagros"

Aladdin no estaba seguro de cuantas veces había escuchado esas palabras a lo largo de todas las aventuras que había vivido, todos los sufrimientos, todas las alegrías. Muchas personas habían admirado enormemente su talento, su magia, su bondad con sus prójimos. Y aunque él no podía negar que estaba muy orgulloso de poder salvar a las personas con su poder nunca se había sentido capaz de realizar eso que muchos llamaban "milagro", ya que para empezar muchas personas ya consideraban la magia misma un "milagro" así que él no sabía exactamente cuál era el significado de esa palabra.

Pero ahora estaba seguro de que lo sabía.

Un milagro era un evento que iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, del sentido común, de la lógica… pero que sin duda alguna generaba mucha felicidad a quienes eran testigos de tal hecho.

Aladdin no sabía quién había hecho semejante milagro para él y para sus amigos, pero estaba indudablemente agradecido de que hubiera pasado.

-Aladdin, hemos llegado

La suave voz de una chica pelirroja lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y vio que el avión había aterrizado en su destino.

-¡Asi es señorita Mor! ¡Se llevara una gran sorpresa!

Su vida había sido la de un niño normal, tenía unos amorosos padres que lo adoraban, iba a la escuela, tenía muchos amigos y sus calificaciones eran excelentes en la escuela. Era feliz. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a ser un poco más consciente de su realidad se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero a veces se encontraba buscando algo que desconocía

-No sé lo que es, pero lo sabré en cuanto lo vea

Eso les dijo una vez a sus padres quienes se preocupaban por su pequeño hijo.

Su comportamiento continuo por un tiempo, hasta que un día su Papá le regalo de cumpleaños una flauta, aun recordaba como su Mamá regaño a su padre por haberle comprado algo muy poco práctico para un niño, pero a él no le molestaba si no al contrario le encantaba jugar con la flauta siempre que podía, no conocía las notas y no sabía ninguna melodía pero igual se le podía ver soplando su flauta casi todo el día

Sus padres se habían sentido tranquilos de ver que ya no buscaba "algo" que no sabía que era.

Con el tiempo Aladdin se llegó a hacer tan cercano al pequeño instrumentos que hasta dormía con el… y una noche (casi un año después de haber recibido la flauta) tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, en donde veía lugares y personas que no conocía, poderes y seres extraños… y finalmente veía a un sujeto enorme de color azul, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía era dedicada a él.

Aunque sus sueños parecían como si los viera en una gran pantalla, por alguna razón siempre que aparecía ese gigante sentía que podía hablar con él. Tres días seguidos había soñado con lo mismo, y en una ocasión se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Cómo te llamas?

.

.

.

Esa mañana Aladdin había despertado llorando y abrazando fuertemente su flauta, sus padres fueron a su habitación abrazándolo y diciéndole que solo había tenido una pesadilla, pero él sabía que no era así, al contrario, había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida ya que había podido volver a verlo a él.

_A Ugo_

Desde ese día Aladdin comenzó a recordar cosas de lo que él llamaba "su vida pasada", empezó a recordar a Ugo, a los Magi, Salomon, El ruhk, el magoi, todo.

Ya no podía usarlo, sin embargo le hacía feliz recordarlo, porque con esos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar también los recuerdos de sus amigos: Alibaba, Morgiana, Titus, Sinbad, su maestra Yamu, todos, absolutamente todos comenzaba a recordarlos lentamente.

Como si eso no fuera ya bastante increíble, un día sus padres le presentaron a un primo que vivía muy lejos, pero que por cuestiones de estudio iba a pasar una temporada con ellos. Cuando su primo cruzo la puerta, Aladdin no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

Era Judal

Y para su sorpresa, este también parecía recordarlo, ya que en cuando lo vio su expresión cambio inmediatamente a una de absoluta sorpresa. Tantas peleas, tantos eventos, tanta sangre…

Su primo simplemente corrió a abrazarlo mientras lo alzaba y comenzaba a darle vueltas en el aire

-¡Pero si es el pequeño! – gritaba alegremente

Aladdin le iba a responder pero cuando lo vio a la cara pudo ver como la sonrisa de Judal estaba acompañada de muchas lágrimas.

Judal también recordaba todo, y le contó que había encontrado a otras personas en donde vivía al principio, como a los hermanos Ren (aunque no a todos), se había encontrado con Yunan, e inclusive en uno de sus viajes de intercambio por parte de la escuela volvió a encontrarse con Sinbad.

Judal le platico que todos llevaban ahora una vida normal pero que sin embargo todos habían recordado el pasado en cuando él los tomaba de la mano y se enfocaba en sus recuerdos. Por lo tanto, los mencionados anteriormente ya tenían sus recuerdos. Su "primo" comenzó a reír cuando le conto que en cuando sus recuerdos volvieron los hermanos Ren comenzaron con la búsqueda de los hermanos que faltaban, Sinbad estaba más que decidido a reunir a sus 8 generales.

Yunan era el único que ya también recordaba todo cuando lo encontró.

Con el tiempo Judal y Aladdin se hicieron más apegados, de hecho la personalidad de su querido primo no había cambiado nada, aun recordaba como muchas veces había despertado con su cabello peinado de diferentes formas (muy, pero muy estrafalarias) una vez incluso le había pintado su cabello y en otra lo llevo a otra escuela, que en realidad era una universidad lo que género que los estudiantes pensaran que era una especie de niño prodigio o algo así.

Judal había comenzado a llevarlo a muchos "paseos" con él, aun recordaba aquella ocasión en que se habían ido por 3 días y cuando regresaron a su casa, sus padres ya habían contactado hasta el servicio secreto para buscarlos. Ese regaño y castigo duraron mucho.

Sin embargo eso no cambio que Judal siguiera llevándolo a sus viajes y de hecho a él también le encantaba viajar con su primo

Lo más significativo de esos viajes eran los reencuentros. A veces no sabía si Judal sabia realmente lo que encontrarían o simplemente iban hacia donde "los llevara el viento" pero por esos viajes se había vuelto a reencontrar con muchos de sus viejos amigos.

Cuando se encontró con Titus, los dos lloraron tanto que Judal tuvo que cargarlos a los dos al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Mogameth le había regalado tantos libros que tuvieron que contratar un servicio especial de mensajería para llevarlos a casa.

Cuando Judal lo llevo con Sinbad, este (ahora dueño de una gran compañía) hizo toda una fiesta en su honor.

Sphintus era un estudiante de medicina que no paraba de contarle todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento.

Generalmente cuando se encontraba con alguno de ellos, Judal le decía que los saludara con un apretón de manos y que se enfocara en sus recuerdos sobre el ruhk y el magoi. Justo como el pelinegro le había contado anteriormente, todos recordaban inmediatamente su "vida pasada".

Pero sin duda el reencuentro más significativo para él fue el que tuvo en el parque que estaba a 20 minutos de su casa. Él había salido con Judal solo para dar una vuelta, Aladdin no se fijaba por donde iba y choco con alguien. La persona en cuestión se apresuró a ayudarlo y cuando el peli azul alzo la mirada al instante las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Era Morgiana

Con su amiga no hubo necesidad de hacerle recordar, ya que ella también cuando lo vio pareció recordarlo todo, aun recordaba lo mucho que le había dolido su cuerpo por la fuerza del abrazo que le había dado su amiga ese día.

Todo parecía un milagro.

Sin embargo, aún había alguien a quien a pesar de los viajes y de las búsquedas que comenzaron a hacer sus demás amigos no habían podido encontrar aún… su amigo Alibaba. y aunque Judal le había dicho que aún le quedaba mucha vida por vivir y que podía encontrárselo en otro momento, el no perdía la esperanza de verlo pronto.

Una mañana una carta llego a su casa, no tenía el nombre de quien lo había mandado pero el pelinegro le había dicho que la letra era idéntica a la de Yunan.

En la carta solo decía: _"Se dónde está Alibaba"_ y junto venia una dirección.

* * *

Tal vez sientan que es un poco extraño que empiece con Aladdin puesto que puse Kouen x Alibaba, pero les aseguro que todo esta friamente calculado y esta "introducción" era necesaria.

SALUDOS :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí la segunda parte de la historia :D, me alegra que les gustara, perdón por la demora en subirlo, por eso he subido las dos partes restantes que conforman la historia

* * *

.

.

.

Parte II

Estados Unidos era el último lugar al que hubieran pensado que irían y más por buscar a alguien. Nuevamente Judal hizo práctica de sus métodos y saco de escondidas a Aladdin de su casa, ahora mismo estaba hablando por teléfono a los padres del menor para informarle que regresarían en unos días. Aladdin a veces no comprendía como es que sus padres todavía no habían corrido a Judal de la casa si ya les había hecho pasar varios sustos… pero bueno, eso por el momento no importaba.

Morgiana también quiso unirse al viaje en cuanto se enteró y el peli azul aun no entendía cómo es que los había seguido hasta el aeropuerto y se había subido al mismo avión si todo lo habían hecho con la máxima discreción posible.

Ahora mismo los dos menores estaban cerca de la dirección que estaba escrita en la carta de Yunan, su primo se encontraba unas cuadras atrás ya que en cuando Morgiana y Aladdin habían comenzado a ubicar las calles de la dirección habían salido corriendo cuando Judal no veía.

-Aladdin, ¿Crees que Alibaba nos acepte nuevamente? – dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada

-¡Por supuesto señorita Mor! Él es nuestro amigo y estoy seguro de que también debe sentir que le hace falta algo en el mundo – Aladdin no comprendía la preocupación de Morgiana… a lo mejor era la ansiedad de volverlo a ver después de mucho tiempo.

-Espero que tenga una vida feliz en estos momentos… con la familia que siempre necesito

La sonrisa de Morgiana era de esperanza y felicidad la cual contagio también a su pequeño amigo.

-Jejeje, no puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando nos recuerde – Aladdin tomo la mano de su amiga - ¡Vamos juntos señorita Mor! ¡Vamos por Alibaba!

Los dos nuevamente comenzaron a correr (mientras Judal trataba de seguirles el paso)

Aún faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a la dirección ¿Qué le dirían en cuando lo vieran? No lo sabían, lo único que deseaban en ese momento era volverlo a ver. Morgiana comenzó adelantarse un poco aun tomada de la mano de Aladdin (comenzaba a jalarlo) pero de repente paro en seco haciendo que Aladdin chocara contra ella.

-Señorita Mor, ¿Qué ocu…

Aladdin dejo de hablar, de repente sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Frente a ellos estaba Alibaba.

Su querido amigo se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba (era probable que también tuviera la misma edad de cuando lo conocio), el rubio estaba sentado en la acera de una casa, tenía una extraña cara de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Morgiana y Aladdin sonrieron uno al otro agradeciendo que Alibaba no había cambiado: seguía siendo el chico que mostraba todos sus sentimientos a través de sus expresiones.

Alibaba parecía estar teniendo un debate mental, primero lo vieron cerrar sus ojos profundamente como si pensara en tomar una gran decisión, después (por alguna razón) se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con sus dos manos… el nerviosismo y vergüenza del rubio era casi palpable para sus dos amigos que lo observaban desde lejos

Judal por fin había llegado con ellos, pero se detuvo impresionado antes de hablarles, no fue porque había visto a Alibaba… si no por la persona que acaba de llegar a lado de él y que parecía divertirse mucho con las expresiones del menor.

-No sabía que hicieras actos de mímica en calle, Mocoso

El rubio alzo la vista encontrándose con un apuesto pelirrojo (mayor que él) que lo miraba de manera burlona.

-¡No hacía nada de eso! – Grito exaltado el ojidorado, - además… ¿¡Podrías decirme porque vienes vestido de una forma tan elegante?! – el chico suspiro enojado –por todos los cielos Kouen, como si en tu vida no atrajeras ya la suficiente atención de las mujeres con tu rostro – termino Alibaba resignado viendo como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca de ellos prácticamente se quedaban babeando ante al mayor y no era para menos, el tipo estaba usando un elegante traje color gris (de marca, para variar) y encima llevaba un abrigo negro (era temporada invernal) que lo único que hacía era amoldarse mejor a la figura del otro, que con sus ojos rojos y su mirada de "el mundo no me merece" solo hacía que el tipo pareciera toda una estrella de cine

-Ho, ¿Eso quiere decir que mi pequeño mocoso esta celoso? – Preguntaba Kouen de manera maliciosa acercándose demasiado al rostro del Alibaba.

El menor reacciono rápidamente empujándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Alibaba bajo su rostro un poco apenado - ¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener un paseo normal de vez en cuando? Y ahora… siento que me veo un poco fuera de sintonía contigo – Alibaba observo sus ropas, no era que vistiera mal, de hecho había buscado sus mejores ropas para la ocasión, pero a diferencia de su acompañante a él no le gustaban los trajes y la ropa formal (después de todo tenía 17 años ¿¡A que chico de 17 años en su sano juicio le gustarían?!).

El pelirrojo observo como el menor se había quedado cabizbajo.

-Oye, Alibaba

-¿Qué quieres?

Apenas el rubio alzo el rostro, sintió una mano del otro alrededor de su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, mientras que ahora era besado por Kouen. Al principio (como en ocasiones anteriores) el rubio no sabía cómo responder, pero cuando sintió como la lengua del otro pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, simplemente se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que le proporcionaba su pareja con tan solo un beso.

Cuando se separaron el pelirrojo ni siquiera tuvo el gusto de ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio ya que Alibaba inmediatamente trato de cubrirse lo más que pudo con la bufanda que llevaba, lo cual solo provoco que Kouen comenzara reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué ocurre mocoso? ¿Demasiado para un virgen?

Los ojos de Alibaba destilaban enojo puro, el mayor, sabía que aunque el otro se estuviera muriendo del coraje no le diría nada, ya que el rubio nunca hablaba cuando estaba muy avergonzado.

A una moderada distancia de ellos, estaban otras tres personas que habían visto con todo lujo de detalle semejante espectáculo, Aladdin y Judal aún se preguntaban mentalmente si lo que acaban de ver había sido real y Morgiana por otro lado sentía que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo.

Aladdin de repente se sintió muy confundido: ¿¡Que hacían Kouen y Alibaba juntos?! De alguna manera hasta parecía un bizarro chiste, no es que estuviera en contra de que su amigo tuviera como pareja a un hombre, si no que… ¿¡Porque Kouen Ren?!

El peli azul de repente recordó la manera en que Alibaba había muerto

-¿Aladdin? – Le hablo Judal al ahora preocupado niño

El pequeño ni siquiera lo escucho y tomando la mano de Morgiana corrió directamente hacia la dirección de la pareja.

Tenía que hacer que Alibaba recuperara sus recuerdos a como diera lugar. Era fácil, solo tenía que tomarle la mano… ¡Aunque tocara solamente uno de sus dedos le bastaría!

Morgiana aun sin entender lo que pretendía su pequeño amigo, se dejó guiar, sabía que se dirigían hacia Alibaba y… el otro, pero se sorprendió de ver que pese a estar a escasos pasos de ellos Aladdin no freno ni un poco sus pasos.

Chocaron irremediablemente contra la pareja… más específicamente contra Kouen Ren.

Alibaba se sorprendió al ver a dos niños encima de su novio.

-¿Están bien? ¿No se lastimaron? – Alibaba ayudo a levantar primero a la pelirroja preguntándole preocupado repetidas veces si no se había lastimado.

Cuando se dispuso a levantar a Aladdin se detuvo por un momento antes de tomar su brazo, el rubio de repente se sintió confundido con el niño… ese rostro, esos ojos… era como si los hubiera visto en alguna parte.

Alibaba acerco su brazo más lentamente hacia Aladdin –Tú...

-¿Qué diablos? – Kouen se levantó de golpe tomando al peli azul de la parte trasera del cuello de su abrigo (como si estuviera tomando una mascota) - ¿Por qué demonios a mí no me ayudas a levantarme eh? – Pregunto el mayor a Alibaba.

-¿Por qué? Kouen tu eres enorme, es más fácil que estos niños se hallan lastimado al chocar contigo, que tú por caer al suelo – Respondió el otro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kouen volteo a ver al niño que tenía en su mano y se vio bastante tentado a soltarlo y que se golpeara, pero luego recordó que seguramente a su pareja no le gustaría para nada eso. Le mando la mirada más amenazante que pudo.

-¿y tú que tienes que decir niño? – le hablo bastante rudo

Aladdin de repente se sintió indefenso, ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea el aventarse contra ellos, pero… había sido la determinación del momento.

-Yo... yo...

-¡Fue nuestra culpa! – Dijo Morgiana mientras hacia una reverencia – Nos hemos separado de la persona con la que veníamos y… de repente… nos dio miedo porque no conocíamos ninguna calle

El peli azul se impresiono por la pronta respuesta de su amiga.

Kouen parecía no creerles del todo.

-Ya veo, deben de estar muy asustados ¿cierto? – dijo Alibaba amablemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Morgiana quien al contacto se sonrojo. Cosa que no le gusto para nada a Kouen.

-¿Y qué más da? No es nuestro problema

-¡Kouen! – Regaño el rubio - ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso?! Ellos son tan solo unos niños y nuestro deber como adultos es ayudarlos

-Tks, tu apenas tienes 17

-Sí, y tú 22 pero pareces tener la mente de un niño de 15.

Antes de que el pelirrojo reclamara, Alibaba le arrebato a Aladdin de sus manos y lo bajo para que pudiera ponerse a lado de su amiga.

-Lamento mucho eso chicos, a esta bestia le falta mucho camino por recorrer para convertirse en un ser humano – les dijo Alibaba ignorando completamente a su pareja. – pero si no les molesta, los podemos acompañar hasta la estación de policía, de seguro su acompañante ira con ellos tarde o temprano ¿no creen?

Aladdin y Morgiana se miraron unos segundos y después asintieron.

Kouen Ren iba bastante enojado caminando con dos niños a lado de él, mientras que su pareja parecía divertirse de lo lindo ya que lo consideraba su venganza por lo del beso.

-Esto… - dijo Morgiana quien estaba a lado del rubio - ¿Ustedes son pareja?

Alibaba se congelo de repente sin saber que contestar, mientras que Kouen comenzó a reír disimuladamente por el rostro de su novio.

-Esto… bueno… veras, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo al fin el chico

-Los vimos besarse

Aladdin también estaba sorprendido de la naturalidad y franqueza de su amiga para preguntar tales cosas.

-Bueno, es obvio que el besarse es algo que hacen las parejas ¿no? – dijo Kouen

Morgiana se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se deprimió un poco, Alibaba por otro lado estaba avergonzado por la franqueza del pelirrojo.

-¿Y son felices juntos?

-…

La pregunta de Aladdin hizo que el ambiente se volviera silencioso, sin que nadie lo notara Alibaba y Kouen cruzaron una mirada fugazmente para luego hacerla a un lado sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho las molestias!

Ante ellos llego corriendo Judal, quien considero que ya era necesario que hiciera su entrada.

-¿Usted es? – pregunto Alibaba

-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Judal y soy el acompañante de estos dos pequeños, nos separamos unas cuadras atrás y apenas logre alcanzarlos.

-Si eres responsable de dos niños es obvio que necesitas vigilarlos en todo momento ¿seguro que eres confiable? – dijo Kouen un poco fastidiado.

-Oh bueno, es que vera…

Mientras Judal se inventaba una larga excusa para que no creyeran que era un descuidado que no podía hacerse cargo de unos niños, Aladdin y Morgiana se quedaron a lado de Alibaba. El rubio se agacho para quedar a la altura de Aladdin mientras se quitaba el gorro que llevaba y lo ponía en la cabeza del pequeño.

-Está comenzando a hacer más frio ¿cierto? – Dijo mientras lo acomodaba suavemente en la cabeza del menor - ¿Sabes? Yo nací completamente solo, no sé quiénes son mis padres, ni siquiera sé si tengo hermanos o hermanas, eso me causaba mucha tristeza siempre, sin embargo aun cuando tuve que pasar por muchos lugares y por muchas cosas para vivir de pequeño, siempre tuve esa sensación de que yo tenía que triunfar en esta vida… y realmente me he esforzado por eso, me esfuerzo mucho en mis estudios, con los pocos amigos que tengo… en todo. Tal vez no me lo creas pero Kouen y yo nos conocimos de pura casualidad hace 3 años – dijo mientras sonreía débilmente – cuando él me pidió que comenzáramos a salir, sentí por primera vez en mi vida que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta ese momento había dado resultado, al final comprendí que no me importaba realmente triunfar en la vida… sino que simplemente quería ser feliz… y la felicidad solo la encuentras cuando eres querido. Quiero mucho a Kouen y por lo mismo soy muy muy feliz con él.

Morgiana y Aladdin vieron una bella sonrisa en su viejo amigo. Aladdin apretó un poco sus labios… solamente tenía que confirmar algo.

-¿Lo amas?

El rubio se sonrojo un poco y luego rio torpemente.

-Sera nuestro secreto ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios.

Alibaba también se quitó los guantes que llevaba y los coloco en las manos de Morgiana.

Judal termino de dar su laaarga explicación a Kouen quien se sentía con ganas de asesinar a alguien en ese mismo momento (su paciencia estaba llegando al límite)

-Muchas gracias – dijo Judal haciendo también una reverencia mientras que con sus dos manos tomaba las cabezas de los menores e hizo que hicieran lo mismo.

-Solo no se metan en problemas – bufo Kouen molesto.

-Por cierto – dijo Alibaba extendiéndole la mano a Aladdin – mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja

Aladdin tomo su mano y trato de mostrarle su mejor sonrisa – Aladdin

El rubio se despidió del resto y siguió su camino a lado de Kouen siendo observados por el trío.

-Ya eres un pequeño niño grande – dijo Judal mientras ponía su mano en el gorro que tenía en la cabeza Aladdin.

El pequeño estaba llorando. Y cuando alzo su rostro hacia su primo sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Judal… si yo… si yo… - decía entre lágrimas el peli azul – si yo lo hubiera hecho recordar, él nunca podría volver a sonreír de esa forma porque… entonces ellos no hubieran podido ser felices.

Morgiana también comenzó a sollozar mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a Aladdin.

-Tal vez ellos también habían pedido su propio milagro ¿no lo crees? – Dijo su primo- Uno solamente, para ellos dos.

.

.

.

A lo lejos Alibaba y Kouen iban caminando en dirección a su departamento, el pelirrojo ya había notado que su pareja estaba un poco desconectado.

-Oye mocoso, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada, es solamente que… ese niño… los dos, tengo la sensación de que los he visto en otra parte.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora resulta que has ido dejando hijos por el mundo?

-¡Tuuuuu! ¡Eres un idiota!

La risa del Ren hizo que de pronto Alibaba se sonrojara y sacara un pequeño paquete de su sudadera, el paquete era pequeño, forrado de color blanco con un moño rojo.

-Oye… Kouen

-¿Qué? – al momento de hacer su pregunta, sintió como algo se estrellaba contra su rostro, cuando quito el paquete de su cara, se dio cuenta que el rubio había salido corriendo adelantándose.

Abrió el pequeño paquete y encontró un colgante con un dije de un fénix.

Kouen sonrió dulcemente ante el regalo y lo coloco en su cuello mientras seguía caminando en dirección al departamento. Probablemente Alibaba ya había llegado y había visto el paquete que dejo en la entrada que tenía dedicatoria para él en una tarjeta que decía:

Feliz Aniversario.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que se entendiera y que transmita lo que era mi intención :D . El extra es un complemento y espero que igual lo disfruten


	3. Chapter 3

EXTRA

Sangre, muerte, tristeza… ese era el ambiente que rodeaba al castillo del gran imperio Kou.

La terrible guerra que se había suscitado, había dejado más que herido a Kouen Ren, su único consuelo era que sabía que sus hermanos estaban a salvo.

Él se sentó en el suelo de uno de los cuartos del castillo, observando como las llamas consumían todo rápidamente y deshacían la bella estructura. Resoplo, ahora ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, probablemente moriría pronto.

-Estas aquí.

Kouen alzo la vista en dirección de la voz que había escuchado… era ese mocoso de Balbad… Alibaba Saluja.

Rio irónicamente

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Querías matarme con tus propias manos personalmente? – dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Alibaba no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él

-Debes de salir… este lugar se caerá en cualquier momento.

Kouen inspecciono al chico, su pequeña arma estaba rota, tenía graves heridas, su ropa estaba en su gran mayoría desgarrada… y pudo ver una terrible herida que le atravesaba el costado.

-¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso? – dijo el mayor

-Je – sonrió débilmente el rubio – unos cuartos ya están completamente destrozados… mientras pasaba en uno que ya se estaba derrumbando algo me atravesó, pudo ser cualquier cosa.

De pronto el pelirrojo sintió que el Saluja era demasiado tonto por estar ahí… pero de alguna manera era un tranquilizador.

Los pensamientos de los dos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo, las salidas del cuarto en donde estaban ya habían sido bloqueadas por la estructura que se derrumbaba y quemaba.

Kouen creyó por un momento que el menor entraría en pánico o algo así, pero no fue nada de eso… vio como el chico simplemente se alejó varios pasos de él y se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba.

-Esto es horrible… ni siquiera pude despedirme adecuadamente de Aladdin por no poder cumplir nuestra promesa – dijo el rubio

-Eres un idiota ¿sabes? – Dijo el pelirrojo – Te la pasas haciéndole promesas a todo el mundo sin pensar ni siquiera en si tienes la manera de cumplirlos… apuesto a que por eso estas aquí ¿cierto? "No te preocupes, yo traeré a tu hermano, definitivamente lo traeré de vuelta"… es probable que eso le dijeras a Kougyoku.

-Je, je… creo que me descubriste – dijo débilmente Alibaba

De pronto Kouen sintió la necesidad de estar alado del menor. Sin embargo, apenas se levantó para dar un paso en su dirección, cayó al suelo resultado de toda la sangre que había perdido. El pelirrojo vio que en su mano tenía una espada… no era de él… probablemente en algún momento de la pelea la tomo. No se sentía ni con la voluntad para soltarla.

Observo el techo. Se caería de un momento a otro.

-Si tanto te gusta las promesas… haz una conmigo – dijo el mayor

-¿Eh?

-Volveremos a nacer… - sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia – pero será alejados de todos, lejos de mis hermanos, de tus amigos… de todos… Asi… algún día nos encontraremos… - ahora ya no sentía ni siquiera el calor de las llamas del castillo – cuando nos encontremos nuevamente… estarás conmigo… y en ese momento podrás mostrarme el tipo de libertad e ideales que tú crees que necesita este mundo.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez el menor ya había perdido la conciencia.

-También te prometo que seremos felices – dijo Alibaba a punto cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kouen antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Eso suena bien.

.

.

.

.

Los cuerpos de los dos príncipes fueron encontrados unos días después entre los escombros, Kougyoku fue de las que más lloro. Morgiana parecía no creer lo que veía mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro… Aladdin también lloro, lloro mucho.

Los cuerpos de Kouen y Alibaba estaban alejados, pero se podía ver la espada en mano de Kouen, y la terrible herida en el costado de Alibaba. Todos dedujeron que el príncipe Ren había matado a Alibaba cuando trataba trato de sacarlo del lugar.

Todos creyeron eso.

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo ver la apenas perceptible sonrisa que había en el rostro de ambos, una sonrisa por aquella promesa que nadie más sabría jamás.

Una promesa que hicieron…

Solo ellos dos.


End file.
